Esta vez es real
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado? ¿Cuántas noches en vela pasó intentando sacar aquel tonto pensamiento de su cabeza?, el sabía que aquella lucha era en vano. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Esta vez es real  
**Pareja:** Fudou x Kidou  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven  
**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser  
**Descarga directa:** "En algún lugar del corazón" 5/10  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5 **

**Esta vez es real **  
_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado? ¿Cuántas noches en vela pasó intentando sacar aquel tonto pensamiento de su cabeza? Esas veces en las que discutía internamente el porqué de sus acciones, no debía dejar que pasara, no debía dejar que aquello se apoderara de él pero el mohicano sabía que esa lucha interna sería completamente en vano.

Todo se resumía a eso, a aquel beso en medio de la oscuridad, sus labios apenas si podían tocar los suyos, el latir del corazón casi se podía escuchar en el absoluto silencio, tan sólo estaban ellos dos, el olor de su perfume embriagaba por completo al de ojos verdes, Fudou sabía perfectamente que estaba frente a su perdición y no podía ocultarse, ya lo había intentado antes pero a esas alturas tal idea parecía absurda.

El frío viento de invierno lograba colarse por la ventana, ese viejo almacén tan sólo tenía una y lo suficientemente alta como saber que afuera era de noche, ¿Cuanto habían estado ahí?, todo permanecía en silencio, no hacía falta palabra alguna que rompiera aquel extraño encanto, sus manos recorrieron su pecho hasta llegar al cuello para unirse en un cálido abrazo, ese del cual sólo eran testigo las cuatro paredes oscuras que les rodeaban, la luna iluminaba tan sólo un pequeño lugar, lo suficiente como para poder verlo, su rostro permanecía acurrucado en él, acomodado cuidadosamente en su hombro, su respiración podía sentirse, nunca se imagino estar tan cerca.

Pudo notar que sus manos temblaban pero de inmediato descartó que fuera por frío, su acompañante se llevó la mano al rostro un tanto dudoso, ambos estaban nerviosos, fue en un instante en el que supo lo que haría, su mano se deshacía lentamente de los viejos goggles azules que siempre llevaba puestos, volteó con cuidado para toparse con unos lindos ojos color rojo que le atrapaban de inmediato, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo en el que hacia chocar sus frentes, por un momento se sintió la persona más especial, confiaba en él, le había regalado de inicio una de las mejores cosas que pudo pedir, nadie conocía su color, nadie más había visto esa mirada tan clara, ese brillo que destacaba y combinaba a la perfección, la misma que sólo podía divisar en sueños, esos a las cuales casi no tenía derecho a soñar y sin embargo ahí estaba, sus miradas parecían expresar todo aquello que siempre se habían ocultado, eso que siempre habían negado hasta el cansancio pero de lo que al final de cuentas ninguno de los dos podía huir.

Yuuto Kidou, ese era su nombre, el pronunciarlo ahora le parecía un tanto agobiante, aquel chico le había orillado, cada acción, cada palabra muda que solo él podía entender le llevaba a eso, ¿Cómo es que alguien así se había metido tan dentro de su cabeza? Akio no podía dejarse llevar por algo así, eso sería un insulto, ¿Cómo fijarse en alguien como él? Aquella persona que juró odiar a primera vista, eso no era normal al igual que el efecto que lograba conseguir esa sonrisa que podía observar de lejos.

Pasó las noches tan solo pensando, intentando como buen estratega encontrar una solución para erradicar el problema pero cada intento parecía cada vez más inútil que el anterior, no tenía sentido si te sentabas a pensar con la cabeza fría pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez, teniendo que golpear la mesa con la ilusión de desaparecer tal pensamiento, eso le mataba lento y para ser claros estaba arto, arto de tener que callarse todo, de no encontrar una solución, de no ser capaz de controlarse.

Los recuerdos como rompecabezas llegaban a su mente, esas miradas disimuladas, camufladas para no delatarse, esas cortas oraciones, platicas sin sentido que lograban confundirlo, esas tardes tan solo mirándolo de lejos, "él está jugando conmigo" se dijo a si mismo tantas veces que parecía decirlo por costumbre, las horas en clase que pasaban lentas, esa escena a lo lejos que le sacaba de quicio, la idea de rendirse ya rondaba su cabeza.

¿Cuántas veces se juró a sí mismo no dejar que nada ni nadie le lastimara? Sus ojos le miraban fijamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez "él no sería capaz de hacerlo", sus labios volvieron a tomar lentamente los suyos, el frio en aquel lugar ya no lograba sentirse, esa cálida sensación al rosas su labios lo hacía posible, lo que les rodeaba perdía sentido a la vez que su lengua recorría cada parte de su boca, un suspiro ahogado en un simple beso al mismo tiempo que la respiración era necesaria, nuevamente una sonrisa, de esas que podían volverle loco con la única diferencia de que esta vez era tan solo para él.

Fue en un momento en el que sin más decidió acercarse, nunca se había rendido ante nadie pero ya estaba cansado, ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Pareció una eternidad el tiempo que esperó a que por fin estuviera solo, intentó hablar pero nada pasó, pudo sentir que el valor le abandonaba, le dejaba solo frente a él, sus ojos intentaron no toparse con los suyos pero una frase rompía tan tonto intento, "nunca antes te había visto nervioso", estaba claro que lo estaba aunque intentaba con toda la fuerza que podía tener en ese momento el controlarse, el atardecer podía verse desde aquel lugar, una señal y sin más ahí estaba, sus pasos eran lentos, temía con cada uno acercarse a él, su destino aún era desconocido pero cualquiera que fuera ¿Qué decir?, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Cómo actuar ante tal situación?

Las preguntas ahora parecían lejanas, fue instinto el que le hizo acercarse, esa sensación que llenaba su pecho aseguraba el hecho de no arrepentirse, tanto para llegar a eso, a un tierno beso en medio de la oscuridad, ese había sido el comienzo, poco a poco el miedo había desparecido, ninguno parecía estar preocupado por el tiempo, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Tal acción solo arruinaría el momento mismo que por miedo habían retrasado tanto tiempo, ahora todo aquello podía escucharse tonto e infantil, el miedo a ser lastimados no puede definirse de otra manera.

Una vez más sus rostro volvían a separarse, un ruido lejano parecía asustarlos, no sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí, seguramente les castigarían por permanecer dentro a esa hora, los pasos se aproximaban uno tras otro, a señas pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, no era extraño que los 2 más grandes estrategas se entendieran a la perfección, la calle era iluminada por las lámparas, nadie parecía estar cerca pero de igual manera la huida a toda velocidad no se detenía.

Parecía tan tranquilo, aquel paisaje que solo había visto tan lleno de gente, su mirada recorría curiosa cada lugar, parecía tan apacible, todo tan callado, el frío le provocaba un leve escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, el camino se había vuelto tan tranquilo apenas unas calles atrás aunque esa escena volvía vagamente a su mente, ¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado? ¿Cuántas noches en vela pasó intentando sacar aquel tonto pensamiento de su cabeza? Y después de todo ahí estaba, a su lado, con el latir del corazón a mil por hora, se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto, el de rastas había tomado suavemente su mano, un sonrojo se hizo evidente aunque no para su acompañante, ¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado? Demasiadas como para contarlas aunque eso ya no importaba, esta vez era real.


End file.
